


edible undies

by Kingscunt



Series: Kingsman Comics [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, edible undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: inspired by one of notbrogues fics on tumblr!!





	edible undies

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of notbrogues fics on tumblr!!

[](https://ibb.co/iMntQk)

[](https://ibb.co/eyfrBQ)  


  



End file.
